


Дурацкая шутка

by Rendomski



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid Fic, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Это могло быть началом прекрасной дружбы (С).





	Дурацкая шутка

В тот день школьный смотритель Хиггс устроил в лодочном сарае весеннюю уборку. Помимо лодок, которые выволокли наружу, чтобы запаклевать швы и просмолить, на свет божий была извлечена куча всякого хлама, включая старый спортивный инвентарь. Старшеклассники с гиканьем растащили его, затеяв импровизированные состязания. А Артур объявил решительно, что лучшего места и времени, чем сегодня ночью в пустом лодочном сарае, не придумаешь.  
В постель легли, не переодеваясь. Участвовать подрядились все, даже те, кто был согласен с Бертом Колдуэллом, что духи, и злые, и добрые, — всё сплошное надувательство, и ничего у Хеллсинга не выйдет. Только Зануде Айлендзу ничего сообщать не стали. Если бы кто-то один улёгся в постель, не переодевшись, Зануда, конечно, не упустил бы повода уличить его в неряшливости или забывчивости. Но когда так улеглись один за другим все в спальне, даже он явно понял: затевается нечто, во что совать нос себе дороже. И только дольше обычного расхаживал в своей дурацкой полосатой пижаме и тщательно складывал да поправлял собственную верхнюю одежду.  
Артур вернулся в спальню самым последним, едва успев до отбоя. Страшно довольный собой и тем, как всё складывается, он торжественным шёпотом сообщил, что, крутотень, сарай оставлен незапертым, и у него почти всё подготовлено. В полночь, когда договорились идти вызывать духа, всё равно устроили бардак. Кое-кто, не дождавшись, заснул, и его пришлось расталкивать. Шелби Пенвуд шумно искал под кроватью ботинки, а католика Макферсона Артур минут пять уговаривал снять крест. Зануда лежал, не шелохнувшись, но маловероятно было, чтобы шум и возня его не разбудили. Поэтому Артур, уходя, громко шепнул: «И не думай наябедничать, Айлендз», а кто-то другой, идя мимо, смахнул на пол аккуратно сложенную на стуле его одежду.  
Когда они столпились в коридоре, выяснилось, что Артур хочет вначале зайти в класс математики. Ему позарез понадобилась длинная линейка оттуда, чтобы перепроверить, как он всё начертил от руки и на глаз. Линейку в темноте, подсвечивая лишь парой фонариков, еле нашли: кто-то закинул её за шкаф. Через школу во двор пробирались перебежками, так как ночью школа, оказывается, не пустовала. Группа старшеклассников шаталась по коридорам навеселе, празднуя победу в сегодняшних «хулимпийских» играх. Попасться им было куда опаснее, чем дежурному учителю. Но, наконец, все благополучно выбрались в двор и так, вздохнув свободнее, потрусили к лодочному сараю.  
В сарае Артур оттеснил всех к двери, шикнув, чтобы не затоптали линий, зажёг пару свечей и на карачках принялся перепроверять пентаграмму с линейкой. Кто сонно прислонился к стене, кто перевозбуждённо скакал, кто обещал намылить Артуру шею, если после всех сегодняшних передряг обещания Артура окажутся брехнёй.  
— Никого он не вызовет, — убеждённо повторил Колдуэлл.  
— Заткнись, Колдуэлл, — огрызнулся Артур, зажигая ещё одну свечу и поправляя заковыристый каббалистический знак. — Если твоя тётушка какой-то фигнёй с шатающимися столиками страдает, это не значит, что духов не бывает по-настоящему. И выруби уже свой фонарик.  
Колдуэлл нарочно посветил ему прямо в глаза.  
— Если ошибусь, виноват будешь ты, так и знай.  
Другие зашикали, заставив Колдуэлла выключить фонарик.  
— А если не ошибусь, — добавил с чувством Артур, — прикажу духу сожрать тебя, так и знай.  
Началось обсуждение, жрут ли духи людей и могут ли вообще жрать хоть что-нибудь. В тесноте сарая было хотя и холодновато, но душно. Сладковато пахло какими-то восточными курениями, которые Артур заранее здесь жёг.  
— Ну, можем начинать, — объявил он, расставив по углам и пересечениям линий свечи и достав из свёртка, который притащил с собой, старинную, застёгивающуюся на ремешок книгу. Любопытные немедленно сунули нос.  
— О-оо, это на латыни!  
— Не латынь, какая же это латынь, двоечник.  
— Это древнеголландский, — гордо объявил Артур. — А застёжка сделана из кожи с пальца невинной девицы.  
Вызов духа пришлось отложить, потому что каждому понадобилось пощупать, ужасаясь, застёжку.  
— Жёсткая какая-то.  
— Наверное, это была старая дева, как мисс Дунвидди с кухни.  
— Хеллсинг, а ты умеешь читать по-голландски?  
— Чумовые картинки, глянь!  
— Чего там не уметь, я вот тоже сейчас почитаю: тоен хай ге-ро-епен...  
— Вылезь, Колдуэлл. Сам мешаешься, а потом скажешь опять, что духов не бывает.  
Малявка Харт, который всё приваливался к стенке, предложил, что, может, на сегодня хватит и пойдём спать, а вызовем уже завтра. Его засмеяли. Артур зашикал и сказал, точно, пора и к делу приступить. Пенвуд пожаловался, что рядом с ним сквозняком задуло свечу. Артур зажёг её заново и поставил Пенвуда так, чтобы он заслонял огонёк. Колдуэллу и Макферсону он дал по курящейся палочке, источавшей сладковатый дымок восточных благовоний, и велел, когда даст знак, вслед за ним рисовать в воздухе круги. Остальным в то время полагалось три раза повторить: «Нима, нима, нима».  
— Что это?  
— Это «аминь» задом наперед.  
Тут все как-то притихли; даже скептикам стало не по себе. Артур принялся читать вслух, нараспев и медленно, с несвойственной ему серьёзностью. Исчезли последние сомнения, что ночной ритуал обернётся ещё, может быть, розыгрышем. Когда Артур дошёл до «…toen hij geroepen werd», Колдуэлл буркнул было: «Я же говорил: тоен...», но его прервали тычком в бок. Наконец Артур дал обещанный знак, сделав круг свечой. Назначенные помощники послушно повторили знак под нестройный и несмелый хор «Нима, нима, нима». Чтение продолжилось. Когда Артур подал второй знак, Пенвуд попытался, похоже, только шевелить губами, но Артур строго глянул на него, и Пенвуд старательно заголосил громче всех. Колдуэлл упрямо гундосил «мимо, мимо, мимо», хотя его как раз никто раскрывать рта не просил. Когда заклинание повторили в третий раз, Артур провозгласил: «Вызываю духа, который находится ближе всех ко мне. Дух, явись!» — и по пентаграмме, ослепив всех вспышкой, растеклось яркое пламя, взметнулся дым. И пламя, и едкий дым заставили всех зажмуриться и закашляться. Когда же все пришли в себя, ровно в центре пентаграммы сидела небольшая фигурка, тускло освещённая лишь парой оставшихся гореть свечей.  
У фигуры не было ни рогов, ни хвоста, и пламени из ноздрей она не извергала. Она была одета в полосатую пижаму. Зануда Айлендз, взлохмаченный и расхристанный, сидел на земле и сонно тёр кулаком близорукие глаза. Одноклассники ошарашенно глядели на него, и, не сговариваясь, ступили назад, когда Айлендз, не менее ошарашенно, поднял взгляд.  
— Нет, и это ты пытаешься всучить нам... — забормотал путанно Колдуэлл. Тут закашлялся снова Харт и, ойкнул, прячась за спины более рослых одноклассников, когда Айлендз повернулся в его сторону. Но кашель Харта отвлёк его лишь на секунду. Напряжённо сощурившись, Айлендз уставился в сторону Артура и даже подался вперёд.  
— Так это ты, Хеллсинг, — произнёс он замогильным голосом. — Знал же, что от тебя одних неприятностей следует ожидать. Теперь ты не жилец.  
Угроза предназначалась Артуру, но нервы сдали первым у кого-то другого, кажется, у Пенвуда. Он истошно завопил, вопль его подхватил Харт, затем другие. Свечи погасли, будто задутые воплями, в темноте снова вспыхнуло и бабахнуло, заволакивая дымом, и мальчишки общей гурьбой рванули наружу, на воздух. «Мама!» — взвизгнул один из последних выбежавших, и дверь за его спиной оглушительно захлопнулась. Отбежав от лодочного сарая, все спрятались за ближайшей живой изгородью, подглядывая сквозь голые ветки.  
— Слышали? — метался от одного к другому Артур, стискивая книгу, которую чудом не выронил в суматохе. — Он мне, лично мне угрожал! — Сразу несколько голосов наперебой заверили, что с Айлендзом всегда было что-то не то. — Я-то тут при чём? Я что, знал? Может, это вообще Колдуэлл виноват?  
Сбитый с толку Колдуэлл всё ещё усиленно пытался объяснить себе, а затем и другим, как Артур задумал облапошить их всех. С Айлендзом сговорился наверняка... Но одурманенный, полуоглушённый и окружённый всеобщей паникой никак не мог свести все странности к связному логичному объяснению, как у Шерлока Холмса. Он вяло предложил выждать и вернуться в лодочный сарай проверить, что там творится, но поддержки не встретил. А послышавшаяся ругань смотрителя Хиггса разубедила возвращаться и его. Мальчишки вжались, как зайцы, в кусты с острыми ветками, когда бранящийся смотритель проковылял мимо, привлечённый шумом, криками и — заметили они только сейчас — струившимся из сарая дымком. Пока смотритель суетился, бегая в сарай с ведром, они гуськом прокрались вдоль изгороди и, так и прячась за ней, обошли двор. У школы они снова замерли, затаились, скрючившись на корточках, когда те, кто шли впереди, вовремя успели заметить старшеклассников, куривших за углом. Старшеклассники тоже заинтересовались, что за шум на задворках школы — и выскочили прямо на Хиггса. Убеждённый, что застиг виновников разгрома с поличным, смотритель вступил с ними в перепалку, под шум которой первоклашки благополучно шмыгнули один за другим в приоткрытую дверь.  
Айлендза в спальне не было. Оставалась только постель с одеялом, сложенным так, что почти можно было поверить, что Айлендз с головой спрятался под него. Потрогать и проверить не решился никто. Только Пенвуд опасливо собрал и сложил на стуле его вещи. И ещё на тумбочке у кровати так и лежали очки. Очки отчего-то производили самое неизгладимое впечатление. Все ведь знали, что без очков Айлендз слеп как крот, и пяти шагов не пройдёт.  
— Хиггса он не тронул, — робко заметил Харт, и Артура тут снова прорвало:  
— Он обещал убить меня! Господи, что мне делать теперь? — забормотал он безостановочно. Макферсон, расчувствовавшись, подошёл и надел ему на шею свой крест. Артур благодарно сжал его плечо, но, улегшись, всё равно то и дело принимался бормотать, пока Гиббс не услышал шаги в коридоре и не шикнул, чтобы Хеллсинг заткнулся. Все затаили дыхание, ожидая появления Айлендза. Но в спальню заглянул всего-навсего дежурный учитель и обвёл её фонарём. Отсутствия одного ученика он не заметил. Скорее всего, просто не вглядывался особо, не рассчитывая, что первоклашки причастны к ночному переполоху, и проверяя лишь для порядка. Тихонько он притворил дверь и зашагал дальше.

***  
Мистер Броклхёрст, учитель английского языка, пришёл в класс пораньше, чтобы приготовиться к сегодняшним урокам. К своему удивлению, он уже обнаружил в классе Хью Айлендза. С обычной безукоризненной вежливостью Айлендз поздоровался и снова принялся за чтение учебника. Завтрак для учеников ещё только начался; мистер Броклхёрст постарался припомнить, видел ли он за завтраком Айлендза среди прочих первоклассников — вроде бы, нет. Стало быть, опять избегает компании. Способный мальчик, но никак не находит со сверстниками общего языка. Обидно будет, если родителям придётся перевести его в другую школу или вовсе на домашнее обучение...  
В класс постепенно подтягивались и другие первоклашки. Заходили по двое-трое; завидев Айлендза кто ойкал, кто сбивался с шага. Харт так вовсе попятился и удрал. Айлендз тщательно делал вид, что читает и не замечает ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но страницы учебника не переворачивал уже давно. Последние первоклашки заявились вчетвером: Пенвуд, Харт и Брюс, сбившиеся вокруг Артура Хеллсинга, того ещё сорванца, который выглядел бледновато. Поозиравшись, Хеллсинг подошёл к столу мистера Броклхёрста и, понизив голос, чтобы не расслышали товарищи, спросил, нельзя ли ему пересесть за другую парту.  
Парта Хеллсинга была ближе всех к парте Айлендза.  
— Нет, мистер Хеллсинг, — нарочито громко ответил ему мистер Броклхёрст. — Порядок есть порядок. Ваши личные взаимоотношения не должны мешать дисциплине. Ступайте, пожалуйста, за свою парту.  
Хеллсинг неохотно дотащился и сел, затравленно косясь на Айлендза. Айлендз же чуть улыбнулся с несомненным триумфом. Неужто этот хлипкий ботан дал наконец-то отпор? И не кому-нибудь, а главному задире класса? Понятно было теперь, отчего первоклашки так переполошились. И не выспались, пришлось добавить мистеру Броклхёрсту ко второй половине урока. Не будь он свидетелем сцены с Айлендзом, заподозрил бы, чего доброго, что первоклашки причастны к загадочному ночному переполоху, о котором спорил с утра весь персонал. Зловещий магический ритуал в лодочном сарае, крики посреди ночи, хлопки взрывов, от которых сарай чуть не загорелся... Смотритель Хиггс винил вчерашних победителей «хулимпийских» игр; те сваливали вину на проигравшую команду, которая якобы в отместку подставила их, и все хором всякую причастность к погрому отрицали. Нет, ну куда там первоклашкам.  
У первоклашек свои мелкие заботы и переполохи. Мистер Броклхёрст всегда был против покровительственного отношения к таким аутсайдерам, как Айлендз, и против вмешательства в распри между школьниками вообще. Сами разберутся, так или иначе. Школа, она не только формальным дисциплинам призвана учить, но и жизни. Из того, кто не выдержит здесь, и в жизни ничего путного не выйдет. Молодчина этот Айлендз.  
Когда мистер Броклхёрст склонился мельком глянуть, как Айлендз выполняет задание, ему почудился лёгкий запах пороха. Только почудился наверняка. Тоже мне, пороховой заговор в лодочном сарае, все теперь ломают голову, врут старшеклассники о своей непричастности или в самом деле среди учеников помладше нашлись такие бойкие...

***  
— Всё равно я считаю, что идея была дурацкая.  
— На дураков и идеи дурацкие.  
Айлендз фыркнул, но железной логике Артура противопоставить не сумел ничего. Они спрятались от дождя и лишних глаз на увитом виноградом крыльце одного из чёрных ходов, вечно запертых. Артур сидел на ступеньке, Айлендз нервно стоял, опасаясь извозиться, а Пенвуд, хрустя яблоком, дежурил на страже, чтобы их маленький заговор кто-нибудь, идя мимо, не раскрыл ненароком.  
— Значит, как договаривались? Я устраиваю так, что к тебе больше не лезут. А ты за это месяц решаешь мне задачки по математике.  
— Гм, — Айлендз попытался поправить ногой криво высунувшийся из ступеньки кирпич. — но ты же понимаешь, что геометрические прогрессии — очень важный предмет, и рано или поздно непременно пригодится...  
— Эй-эй, Айлендз, ты чего? Ты слово давал!  
— Давал, давал, — с набитым только что откушенным яблоком ртом подтвердил Пенвуд.  
— Я и не отказываюсь, — насупился Айлендз. — Но я обязан предупредить.  
— Замётано, — Артур, не вставая, вскинул вверх руку. — Я выполнил свою часть, ты выполняй свою, а без прогрессий как-нибудь перебьёмся.  
С несчастным выражением Айлендз пожал протянутую руку.  
— Ты как без очков-то всю ночь прошатался? — сочувственно спросил Пенвуд.  
— У меня запасные есть. Привёз после рождественских каникул. Но другим ни слова, понятно?  
— Чего уж тут непонятного, — согласился Артур. Айлендз уставился на него.  
— Это ты ведь порох использовал там, в сарае, для своих вспышек и дыма? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
— Ну конечно. Порох дымить по-разному может, надо только знать, как с золой смешать. И для наших вспышек и дыма. Ты очень вовремя последний фитиль поджёг, никто не заметил.  
Но Айлендза не так просто было сбить с толку лестью.  
— И где ты держишь его? Не у себя в тумбочке, надеюсь?  
— Нет, у Колдуэлла под кроватью! — Артур расхохотался. — Шучу. Я весь извёл на это представление. Не целый бочонок же было в школу везти.  
— Ну... — Айлендз явно не исключал, что Артур способен и не на такое ещё. — А там, в сарае, ты надымил чем-то сладким. Я чуть не заснул, пока ждал вас. Пришлось в щёлку воздухом дышать.  
— Блин, не подумал! Это были благовония с опиумом.  
— Опиум! Это же наркотик.  
— Да ладно тебе, лекарство это. Ну, было когда-то. У папы завалялось, он и сам забыл, наверное.  
— Нет, ну ты совсем...  
— Я просто подумал, что наши надышатся и легче поверят в чертовщину. Не подумал про тебя, извини.  
— Я ещё и чуть не простудился потом, когда прятался от Хиггса...  
— Но не простудился же! Хватит переживать, сработало ведь, вот что главное.  
— Всё равно наши скоро поймут, что это только дурацкая шутка была.  
— Ужас какой. И тогда устроят какую-нибудь дурацкую шутку для нас.  
Айлендз покачал головой, но спорить с Артуром явно устал.  
— Тебе математику самому не проще решать было?  
— Может и проще. Но так веселее.  
— Ну ладно. А красные глаза в углу ты как сделал?  
— Какие?.. — Артур вытаращился, хотел уточнить что-то. Затем лицо его озарилось пониманием и ухмылкой: — О, круто! Вот это мировая шутка! — он вскочил и с силой хлопнул Айлендза по плечу. — Молодец! Я ведь почти поверил и испугался.  
Айлендз вывернулся из-под руки Артура и выбежал на дождь.  
— Эй, со мной эти штуки не пройдут. Не хочешь раскрывать — как хочешь. Вот только за идиота меня считать не надо, Хеллсинг. Будто эти красные глаза в сарае не ты изобразил!  
— Не было там никаких красных глаз.  
— Ну конечно.  
— Не было. Слушай, Айлендз, говорю: шутка была мировая. Но посмеялись и проехали, хватит.  
— Это с меня хватит.  
Задрав нос, Айлендз ушёл, не оборачиваясь, даже когда мимо уха просвистело недоеденное яблоко — Артур выхватил его из повисшей руки задумавшегося Пенвуда и с силой запустил вслед Айлендзу.  
— Нет, я ведь почти подумал, что с ним можно по-человечески. Пошутить даже нормально не может. Вздумал дуться, когда я всё понял, а не ахал и охал. Вот уж у кого шутки дурацкие.  
— Артур, — жалобно ответил Пенвуд. — А если он взаправду видел в сарае красные глаза?  
— Чушь, — отрезал Артур. — Неоткуда там взяться никаким красным глазам. Я ведь выдумал всё, Шелби.  
— Но ты ведь читал. Из книжки. На древнеголландском.  
— Да языка такого даже нету, древнеголландского, —на всякий случай Артур умолчал, что не знает точно, на каком языке написана книга, а выбрал её за впечатляющие картинки. — Выдумки всё это, ясно? И вообще, мой папа ведь не медиум какой-нибудь, а просто учёный, врач. У него куча всяких интересных книжек.  
— Но Артур, а вдруг всё-таки?.. Пентаграмма, вот, была нарисована... Айлендз ведь, кажется, совсем честно говорил, что видел...  
— Опиума он надышался, вот и видел, — Артур задумался. — Точно. Так и скажу ему потом. Когда перестанет дуться.  
Пенвуд покачал головой, явно не переубеждённый. И даже не улыбнулся, когда Артур, пытаясь отвлечь его, рассказал анекдот о трёх англичанах и трёх шотландцах в поезде. Артур не выдержал.  
— Ладно, слушай, Шелби, сделаем вот что. Когда шумиха уляжется, пойдём в лодочный сарай ночью опять, вдвоём. Там мы повторим всё точно так же, как прошлой ночью. И тогда-то ты окончательно убедишься, что никаких красных глаз в углу нет!


End file.
